Sōma Yukihira
Sōma Yukihira (幸平 創真, Yukihira Sōma) is the son of Jōichirō Yukihira and, until it closed, worked at his father's restaurant, Restaurant Yukihira.As one of the main protagonist in the manga, Soma fight his odds in the elite school, the He is currently a student at Tōtsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy and a resident of Polar Star Dormitory. Appearance Yukihira Souma is an energetic young boy with red hair and yellow eyes. Souma has sharp eyes and a scar on his left eyebrow. Souma dresses comfortably and always wears a white strip of cloth wrapped around his left wrist that when he gets serious he takes wraps around his forehead. Personality Yukihira Souma is a rather energetic child who has the constant drive to move forward with his cooking, mostly due to his rivalry with his father. Due to his drive to move forward Souma is willing to try odd things with food including "Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter," though these dishes usually don't go over too well. It is because the will of Soma to try to move forward, his dish often considered as creative and innovative by some peers and lecturers; lead his rivalry with all the students in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy even rough. Through all this Souma maintains a laid back attitude towards just about everything but cooking. However, even in his care free attitude Soma is a prideful and confident yet humble boy whom willing to protect his family restaurant name whoever challenged him in a cooking duel or someone whom insult his family restaurant due to his background. He is also humble to which that his dish would be delicious if the usage of ingredients for his dish are correct as well as the alternatives to cook the meal. Plot Before Enrollment The story opens on a heated scene in a resturaunt. The two chefs of the establishment Jōichirō Yukihira and his son Sōma Yukihira are staring each other down as a customer eats rice at the bar in front of them. The customer then stands and motions to one of the bowls declaring it the winner. Sōma then falls to his hands and knees as it was his father who won. The customer admits that while he lost Sōma's dish was excellent, at which point he offers her a new dish, grilled squid tentacles dressed in peanut butter. Describing the dish as so bad she'll laugh he shoves the food into her mouth which she describes as feeling similar to being groped by a squid. Some time later Sōma and his father are closing the shop and Sōma is thinking about what he did wrong in the food duel with his father when several people burst into the shop. The leader of the group, Minegasaki, reveals herself to be an urban life planner who would like to purchase the shop, but Sōma turns them away. The woman sets down her business card saying that lately it has become hard to manage small businesses, but Sōma protests saying that they take responsibility to serve any customer and that if they couldn't do that then they would close down the shop in a manly way. The next day, Sōma is walking and gets a call from his father saying that he doesn't need to open up the shop as he is away on business, which Sōma finds odd but doesn't question. Sōma then picks up some groceries and heads to the shop only to find that the entire food stock had been destroyed and the sign vandalized. Then the Urban Planner shows up commenting on how much "better" the scenery looks and how she'd really like to eat some meat and challenging Sōma to make her a "tasty meat dish" to which he agrees. Enrolment and Test With Nakiri Erina Life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Training Camp For Qualification Cooking Style Souma can cook many different foods in many different styles, though he prefers what he calls "Yukihira Style," which is the cooking he learned from his father. Souma shows an immense capability for cooking and a special addeptness with learning from his mistakes and improvising through learning from said mistakes. Original Dishes Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter: as the name implies this dish consists of grilled squid tentacles covered in peanut butter. The taste of this dish is bad enough that the person who ate it compared it to having her entire body groped by a large squid Roast Pork, Just Kidding: '''Souma is challenged to make a meat dish by some urban planners after they had destroyed all of Restaurant Yukihira's food stocks. Only having a small amount of supplies he had purchased at the store he made an amazing dish of roast pork out of thick slices of bacon and potatoes. Souma steamed the potatoes and then minced mushrooms that had been kneaded with dietary fibers so that they could absorb fat. He then wrapped a mixture of the two in thick slices of bacon and slowly roasted it until the potatoes had absorbed the fat and flavor of the bacon and the bacon had become crispy. He figured out that he could do this from messing up a dish in the past. '''Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal: Souma enters the Polar Star Dormitory and is immediately challenged to take a skills test by the dorm mother, Daimidou Fumio, saying that if he couldn't pass the test, Souma couldn't live in the dorm. The only ingredients available to Souma were some vegetables, seasonings and very very little meat. using onions, eggs, breadcrumbs and lightly drained mackerel Souma made a nice fleshy burger with a sauce made from the mackerel's juice mixed with ponzu and potato starch. Alongside the burger Souma made an egg soup using dried squid to enhance the flavor dramatically. Restaurant Yukihira Dishes Secret Menu #8: "Transforming" Furikake Gohan: '''Souma shows up at Tootsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy to take there entrance exam that is being graded by the "God's Tongue" Erina Nakiri. It ends up that Souma is the only person taking the exam because all the others have run in fear of Erina. She challenges Souma to make something that must include eggs that would satisfy her. Souma decides to make a special version of a Furikake Gohan which is rice with dried food sprinkled over the top. What makes Souma's dish so special is that he uses "chicken wing jellied meat broth," so that when the eggs he pours over the rice get heated up the jellied broth that is poured onto it as well melts and coats the eggs and rice. The taste of this food is enough to make Erina Nakiri's knees buckle and even impressed her grandfather, Senzaemon Nakiri, the founder of the school, enough to have him pass Souma's entrance exam. '''Secret Menu #20(Revamped): Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke: This dish is normally made with salmon according to Souma, but he decided to use mackerel. The broth like substance is salted kelp tea. Souma prepared the mackerel, unkowningly, using a cooking method called Poêlée, a cooking method where you hold the ingredients down with a palette knife or something similar while adding olive oil or something similar so that the fish does not have a bad smell and removing the fat released by the fish. Traditional Style Dishes Boeuf Bourguignon: Souma is taking a class under the teacher Roland Chapelle who is so harsh that if a dish can't get an A then it fails. Chapelle instructs the class to make a classic french dish: "Boeuf Bourguignon." Souma and his partner Tadokoro Megumi begin cooking, but Souma is distracted by the kitchen and Megumi has to go get a dish but when she came back their dish had been sabotaged by having had salt thrown on it which would make it tough and hard to cook. Through Souma and Megumi's hard work they fix the dish to the point that the instructor gives them an A only because he didn't have the power to give a higher grade. Souma fixed the meat by using honey to speed up the tenderization process, making it end up so tender that the teachers fork bounces off the meat. Trivia *The main motto of Soma finishing lines whenever his dish taste good and praised by anyone whom dine in his dish, he will said "It wasn't much!" which he claimed that he has still has more to learn to created *So far among all the students in Tootsuki Culinary Academy, Soma is the only middle class origin student which his skill and style passed both freshmen and senior alike in the academy. Also, of all the student in the academy, he is the only student who didn't afraid of Nakiri Erina's harsh critic over his dish and background and perhaps it's her harsh critic strengthen his determination to prove her wrong about his dish. *His rivalry with Erina is similar to Xiang Yu and Liu Bang (More likely due to their background status) during the Chu-Han Contention. Category:Students Category:Chef Category:Male Characters